Redemption
by Hollowman1994
Summary: The events following the destruction of Kishin Ashura by Maka Albarn. The story of Eruka Frogg and Crona Gorgon. Follow along with our unusual heroine Eruka as she discovers friends family and mabye even love.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption.

Chapter 1.

Deaths offer. Eruka's salvation?

Setting the stage.

Location: Death room.

Occupants: Lord Death, Spirit Albarn, Crona Gorgon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

The death room was quiet, the atmosphere tense. Lord Death stood with is back to his mirror, while his death scythe Spirit stood at his right hand. They both looked at the fidgeting teen, Crona Gorgon, standing in front of them. Since Cronas Witch mother Medusa had met her demise at the hands of scythe technician Maka Albarn, with Cronas aid no less, the reaper and his weapon had begun to consider the plea, which Maka and her own weapon Soul Eater, made on his behalf. To let him, for the second time, be admitted into Deaths school; the Death, weapon, Miester, Academy. (D.W.M.A.).

And death spoke… In his absurdly goofy and squawky voice. "Well it looks like you're free to go!"

Crona jumped in surprise. "I- I am? Uh… I'm not sure how do deal with that. Um, thank you?"

Spirit spoke to Crona next. "Yes well you can thank Maka, Stein and Marie it was their adamancy that you would only be an asset that convinced lord Death to allow you to remain in the city in the first place."

Death approached Crona and placed an enormous white hand on the Young man's shoulder. "But now it's up to you to determine the fate of the last of your mothers' henchmen. We can't get any cohesive response from her outside of her asking '"why don't you just kill me already?'" Sooooo we might need you to give us a character reference on Miss. Eruka Frogg. Your assessment of her will determine whether or not she lives or dies."

Backing off of the reapers hand Crona asked "ME?! B-but I-I-I-I I can't do that! I don't know how to deal with deciding someone's fate!"

Spirit cocked his head to the side asking "If you don't care what happens to her then just say so, we can use her soul for the creation of another death scythe if we kill her. Making this a win-win situation. So are you going to defend her or not?"

Crona simply stood still and shivered for a few moments thinking "_If she wear in my position then would she help me? Or maybe that shouldn't matter? Maybe I should just be honest? Yea Honesty seems like a good idea."_ Looking up to Lord Death Crona answered.

"She was never cruel to me, or well anyone really, she only served my mother because she was afraid of dying."

This got Spirits attention. "Dying? What do you mean by that? Working for Medusa could have only been hazardous. Why fight the most dangerous foe she possibly could, the D.W.M.A., to _avoid_ dying?"

Crona turned to Spirit as lord death backed up a few feet. "Lady Medusa filled Eruka with some of her snakes. That way if Eruka didn't do exactly as commanded then Lady Medusa could simply kill her without even touching her, also it wouldn't matter how far Eruka might run Medusa could simply locate her via her snakes and even read Erukas' thoughts before she could act on them herself. Escape was impossible, only service or death."

As Crona finished Spirit sat down in an available chair crossing his legs saying "That actually changes things". Lord death himself turned to his mirror and stood in silent contemplation. Crona stood quietly during the break in conversation and waited. Spirit finally broke the silence.

"If she could be convinced that we don't kill witches for sport-" Death finished for spirit, "Then maybe she, if she agrees, can join my academy." Crona spoke up.

"Then can she live?" Spirit turned to the pink haired Demon-Swordsman, who once severely injured his daughter and her weapon; and saw in him a hopeful and fragile child. He sighed.

"Maybe. Maybe if she behaves and doesn't cause havoc. I also think it would be best to forbid her to use magic, except in self-defense. Lord Death sir" he turned to the silent reaper. "What do you think about those terms?"

The reapers reply was long in coming but at last he turned around and gave his answer.

"We have made enemies of witches for time out of mind. I have had to make this exact same decision before, and never once did the witch in question live to leave this city alive ever again." Crona was crestfallen and Spirit felt a little sorry for the girl. "_Ah well I recognize this decision is for the-_" Death interrupted Spirits thoughts to say.

"But hey why not let her be the exception right? After all she's only in possession of average magic making her a small threat. Also if she chooses to spend time with the other students she may see that we aren't all that bad. I think she will make a fine addition the D.W.M.A. Spirit enroll her immediately!"

Spirit was stunned at the sudden, and very surprising, change of heart. Recovering he responded. "Um Lord Death maybe we should call her in and tell HER all of this first? Also we should put a few guidelines in place for her to follow, if she can follow those restrictions maybe we can return more of her liberties as time passes and our trust grows."

With little hesitation, perhaps too little. Death responded airily. "Fine, fine we can have Prf. Stein and Miss. Marie bring her up from her cell, and if she accepts then we can move her up to Cronas' hall into a proper room." Spirit stood to withdraw his phone to call up his co-workers.

"That's an excellent idea Lord Death I'm phoning Stein now." The phone rang only briefly. "Stein? Hey Lord Death wants the Witch Eruka brought up to the Death room immediately. Uh huh. Yea. OK." Spirit pocketed the phone, "there en route."

The three occupants simply stood in silence, in Spirits case he resumed his seat. After about five minutes Stein, hammer in hand, arrived with Eruka directly in front of him. Walking where he could see her.

"Prf. Stein thank you for joining us!" Death squawked. "And you too Miss. Frogg. This is my Death room, welcome!" Eruka looked both scared and angry. Her hands and feet were bound in chains. This restricted her movements to a shuffle. She looked apprehensively at the Reaper and cleared her throat before responding shakily.

"T-thank you Mr. Reaper." Death turned to Stein "Miss. Marie your weapon form is no longer necessary, please take a seat with us! And prf. Stein please removes Miss. Frogg's bonds so she can join us."

Deaths massive blocky hands popped out and clapped once. In response to the sound a table accompanied by several chairs jumped out of a storage slot in the floor. Meanwhile the hammer in Steins hand flashed a golden light and shot several feet into the air before descending. Marie materialized from the light, tall and blonde, into the room. She walked over to the table with everyone else sitting on Deaths far right side one seat down from Spirit who was on Deaths immediate right. Stein seated himself on Deaths left and Eruka and Crona sat in the two seats to Steins left. Eruka sat at the absolute far end of the table. Death from the head of the table turned to Eruka and said kindly.

"So how about we nail down your schedule for next week's lessons?" Eruka and Marie looked confused, Stein and Crona passive, Spirit however groaned.

"Lord Death Sir perhaps we should ask her if she would like to join your academy before we decide her schedule." Death turned to Spirit.

"Hmm. Good point." Turning back to Eruka death amended.

"Like Spirit said we have decided to allow you to live. In addition to that we wish to extend an offer to you Miss. Frogg to join my school! Sounds like a good deal right?"

Eruka had no idea way this was happening and despite her restraints being removed and what she was told she still couldn't believe it. So she expressed that thought.

"Why would you invite me to join the same school I once helped to infiltrate? What could have possibly prompted you to even spare my life at all?"

Death replied. "Crona hear brought to light that his mother planted snakes inside of you to monitor your behavior and kill you should she be displeased with your work."

Marie raised her hand and wiggled in her seat. Lord death pointed an immense and goofy finger at her. "Yes Miss. Mjolnir?" Marie stilled her fidgeting and asked.

"Lord Death sir Can she be in my class? I think she would love to have a weapon partner! That would make her a star member of the academy!" Death was delighted with the thought.

"Oh absolutely! Witches are the ultimate meisters after all! It seems only fitting, what do you think Eruka?"

The frog Witch could see that the lord of death city, Death himself was less than…. Scary, but he certainly was carefree. And didn't seem cruel as she thought he would be.

"That sounds nice. Um. I guess if you're being so generous I shouldn't turn you down. Uh. I will um, gladly accept your offer?" She had expected many different scenarios. But not this. Marie however seemed delighted.

"Oh wonderful! She can start lessons next week! Eruka how old are you?"

"I'm 18 and turn 19 in four months, on the 31st" Eruka replied prompting Marie squealed with glee

"Excellent! Your Crona and Maka's age! So maybe if you and your weapon partner are skilled enough the two of you can be moved up early!"

Death Spoke "Very good then! Miss. Frogg we have a few rules you will need to follow wile in my city. First you are not to use magic except in self-defense or at the request of a teacher. Second you are absolutely forbidden to cause a fuss in the streets or any households. Thirdly I will expect you to be back inside your living arrangements in the school before sundown. Fourthly since you accepted my offer to attend the D.W.M.A and will be living inside the schools old dormitories, punctuality will also be expected of you. Finally; these rules are non-negotiable, and breaking them will result in punishment. That will be all. Marie, Crona, Eruka, you may leave. Stein, Spirit I have words for you."

Death stood, and despite his goofy and carefree attitude. Even though he was more annoying than terrifying. He reminded the room just who and what he was simply by standing up while they still sat. He towered above them, a grotesque figure of depthless black with only a white skull-like masque to break the gloom of his body. He stood quietly still watching Stein and Spirit Walk towards him to speak with him as he had asked. While the two women and young swordsman made their exit. His rules and promised, yet unspecified, punishment were made more menacing than they had been only seconds before. Eruka shuddered

But even with the menacing God of Death standing just feet behind her, she was elated. She would not have to die. She would live! And against all odds Eruka Frogg at Witch had been asked to join the D.W.M.A. an organization devoted to the destruction of her species. It was like a dream come true!

Marie Mjolnir broke her train of thoughts. "Hey Eruka? Can you follow Crona? He can take you to the old dormitories I have to book you in my lesson plans and take care of your enrolment papers ok? I'll see you tomorrow to begin helping you adjust. Good night dear." They had reached the door leading out of the death room they exited and parted. After about a minute of walking Eruka turned to Crona. "Hey um. Crona…. Thanks for helping me. I guess I owe you allot don't I?" Crona might have said it was okay and not to worry, but the Demon Sword that was also Cronas blood had something different to say. Bursting from Cronas back Ragnarok shouted. "Yea bet that's right you owe us big time frog girl so you better get used to paying us back cuz you'll be doin' it for a looooong time you hear?" Crona was visibly distressed with Ragnarok as he always was and began to wine at his sword/blood. "Ragnarok quit it! She's really nice and it's rude to yell!" Ragnarok ignored his Meister and simply started whacking his comically small hands on the top f Cronas head calling him names and tweaking his nose as Crona protested all the while.

Eruka found that she was strangely eager for the new week to begin. And from her point of view a new life. Hopefully one that wasn't ruled by fear. She smiled as she began her descent into the old dormitories under the school. The corridors of the old section were dark and gloomy. She didn't particularly care.

Her soul could be no brighter.

Setting the stage.

Next week's chapter of redemption.

Location. Maka Albarn and Soul Eaters apartment.

Occupants. Maka Albarn. Soul Eater. Blair the cat. Eruka Frogg. Crona Gorgon.

AN

Hello readers! This was my first chapter for the Eruka X Crona fanfiction "redemption"

I hope you enjoyed my work. This story may not continue if it is poorly received. However if a small few give me a compelling reason why I should continue, then I certainly might do so. I will be doing a R.W.B.Y fanfic next but my number three will be up to you the readers. Hopefully you like my work enough to make a few suggestions. But be warned I will not even attempt something I have not seen or read. I must warn you I have a scant few interest in modern media. But hopefully I can appeal to all of you just the right amount.

God Speed. Fair Winds. On the Morrow.

...Hollowman1994…


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption

Chapter 2: Blair's gift. Eruka's invitation?

Setting the stage.

Location: Maka Albarn and Soul Eaters apartment.

Occupants: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Blair the cat, Eruka Frog, Crona Gorgon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Eruka's first night in the D.W.M.A as a guest was probably the best night of her life. She was allowed to just choose a room in the old dormitories since the only other occupant was Crona. Eruka searched for maybe two hours before she found a quaint room with a door-less portal into a small kitchen. Farther into the room down a short hall she found a small bedroom with a full set of empty drawers and a tall dresser containing a single lonely hanger. However the real highlight of the room was the vanity mirror and grooming space. This final feminine touch was about five feet from the foot of the bed and included a chair that extended only as far as the lower back. It was a perfect fit for Eruka. Seeing as she had nothing to unpack she went back to the door to her new home and pulled out the blank nametag on its front. Bringing it inside Eruka located the necessary tools and wrote her name on the little plaque. Once finished it read. "Eruka Frog. Witch.". She was very proud of the small piece of brass and stepped outside to put it back onto her door. Her name in place the silver haired teen withdrew into her new bedroom locking all the doors behind her positively dumping herself onto her new bed. And, at last, sleep found her.

The sun rose, laughing boisterously, over Death City, and Eruka rose with it. The typically cute and feminine witch could currently only be described as scary. Her silver hair was in absolute disarray and her face had the glazed look of the walking dead. She had enough foresight before crashing the previous night to kick off her white boots take of the orange frog family witches hat she was never without and lastly to toss her spotted monochrome dress over the chair in front of her vanity mirror. This would save her from having to wear wrinkled clothes the following morning. Eruka was, as of yet, not particularly familiar with her surroundings and indeed the unfortunate girl was still quite tied. She unfortunately had to endure the very annoying experience of rolling out of her bed and flat onto her back. Stunned she lay still for several seconds before convincing herself to rise and feed her empty stomach.

"Ribbit-that hurt. *sigh* and now I'm covered in dust great."

Eruka began to beat the dust from her grey smallclothes, a simple underdress that still covered her properly, when she heard a knock at her dorms front door. Wobbling across the bedroom and through her kitchen she intercepted the door before anymore knocking was deemed necessary. The moment she opened the door she was met with a smile. For reasons that were beyond her she was being greeted at 9:00 in the morning by Maka Albarn, the same girl who defeated Kishin Ashura. Maka was not alone at her right hand stood Soul Eater her weapon partner behind them both stood, or rather quivering, Crona Gorgon.

"Hello I'm Maka Albarn! Your Eruka right?"

"Ribbit... Um yea. And I already know who you are. You destroyed Ashura." Eruka was perplexed by the scythe Meisters etiquette. What would this girl want to be polite for? Especially to a witch!

Maka giggled as Soul smiled gloatingly at her. He addressed Eruka next. "Yep that's my Meister for you. She's just that cool. She saves the world on the daily." Maka rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks for the compliment, after all it's not like you have anything to do with all that '"world saving'"."

Soul smiled wider. "We didn't defeat Ashura Maka. You did that on your own." Maka Blushed this time vs rolling her eyes. What he said was true. She was not wielding her weapon when she destroyed Ashura. Soul didn't cut the Kishin; Maka punched him into oblivion. "Well anyway. Eruka; Soul Crona and I were going to hang out today since Crona has been re-admitted into the D.W.M.A. and I thought that maybe while we celebrate Cronas return we could also welcome you! Miss. Marie told us that you were deemed trustworthy enough to become a member of Lord Deaths School. Sooo I hoped to invite you over to our place so we could be your first friends hear in Death City. Is that ok with you?"

To say Eruka was flattered would be akin to saying the sun was warm. Eruka was absolutely humbled. She replied vigorously.

"I would love to come with you! Please come inside, the kitchen has enough chairs for all of you. I'll only need a minute to get dressed."

Eruka bowed them in and closed the door behind her guest. She walked briskly towards her bedroom then stopped. Turning she asked.

"Ribbit- Maka? Um can you help me with my hair? I usually use magic to straighten it in the mornings but I'm prohibited from using magic without permission or being endangered so, uh. Help please maybe?"

Maka smiled amiably and agreed. Once inside Erukas' bedroom and the door was firmly shut Eruka reached for her dress and slid it over her body buttoning the straps in place above her collar bones. She slipped into her pale boots and retrieved her orange hat, depositing it on the table beside her mirror. Maka had already searched the drawers for a brush and found one. As the Witch seated herself the Meister began to work the girls' hair, and started chatting.

"I think you'll love Death City, there really is no place like it in the whole world!"

"I hope so…."

"Well I know so. But tell me do you maybe want to go shopping with me tomorrow? The Thompson sisters Liz and Patty our friend Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and myself where planning on looking for some new clothes. Maybe you could come with us?"

Maka looked hopeful in her reflection. And the truth was Eruka was currently wearing every article of clothing she owned, except her family hat which was still on the table to her left. And something about girl bonding sounded very fun to Eruka.

"I would love to go with you. But your friends won't mind will they?"

Makas' smile was huge.

"They won't mind at all I promise!"

And so Erukas' schedule was set for the whole weekend.

After about an hour of walking the quartet reached Maka and Souls place. Eruka found their home to be…. Disarming. She had not expected the living space of the bane to Ashura to be so. Humble? Normal? However she supposed it only made sense. Maka was essentially a normal teenage bookworm girl. So why should she live in anything but a normal home? As lunched rolled over Makas' housecat Blair walked over to Eruka and introduced herself.

"Why hello there sweetie I'm Blair. And you are?"

"My name is Eruka. I'm a Witch."

"Hmm yes I can tell. I happen to know how rare it is for a Witch to walk freely through Death City, and also seeing as you're going to be a student at the D.W.M.A. then maybe you'd like to have something to really make it official? Well at least as official as possible till you get a weapon partner."

"Oh? What is it?" Eruka wasn't so sure she understood what the arcane cat meant.

"Hear! It's a hat! I can see that you have a Witches hat already. But this one could be juuuust right for you!"

Eruka was surprised. She found the hat to be quite lovely. It was primarily black, with a grey sash around the base of the tall point. Over the right side of the hat, when the hat is one one's head, there was a stylish spilt in the hats brim and at the very base of the split clipped onto the grey sash was a pure white skull. An exact duplicate of Lord Deaths face. Eruka had noticed this trend, that Death City constantly depicted the bleak face of the Grim Reaper in almost every way conceivable. Eruka was actually quite fond of the hat that Blair was giving her.

Blair sniffed "Yea it wasn't really my style so let's just call it yours and call it a day."

Maka found that annoying. And as Maka Albarn is wont to do, she expressed her feelings.

"Blair! Don't tell someone that the gift you just gave them is a cast off! That's so rude, she's our guest!"

Eruka however had no problem with the gift, she had already exchanged it with her family hat. As Maka and Blair quarreled Soul and Crona continued sipping soda and chomping snacks. Her hostess was very sweet and her host was borderline apathetic. Death City was enormous and murder on her calves. But she was alive. No one had threatened her life today. She was given a gift.

Eruka looked at herself in the windows Simi-opaque reflection. Her Silver hair hung in front of her shoulders, her polka dotted dress looked somewhat more flattering then normal as a direct result of the matching hat. She was not just a Witch anymore. Eruka Frog was now a Death Weapon Technician to-be.

She liked her new look.

Chapter 3.

Girl's day out. Arachnophobias assault?

Setting the stage.

Location. Death City.

Characters.

Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson. Maka Albarn. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Eruka Frog.

AN.

Hello! As you good readers may or may not have noticed this is NOT Thursday. I may not post once a week. By that I mean I might post in LESS than seven days. Awesome? Well if not at least you get the Second installment of Redemption early. I have a very…. Eh random plan for this! HAHAHA! But I do have a general direction for the whole fanfiction. Just some info for you. Eruka and Crona will be getting their quite time together soon enough. But first I want Eruka to have a chance to settle in you know? Get used to being in Death City. Once our mystic pyrotechnic has been given a weapon partner then she and Crona will begin spending more time together. It'll be a "BLAST" Hehe. I also should apologize for two things in chapter One. First Erukas last name has only one "f" it's Frog. Not Frogg. Oopsie. My bad. Also I completely forgot that Eruka periodically says "Ribbit"! So sorry folks! Remember your reviews are the life blood of my fanfictions. I need to know what you guys think!

Gods Speed. Fair Winds. On the Morrow.

Hollowman1994. 10/27/14


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here..

Redemption

Chapter: 3

Girl's day out. Arachnophobias assault?

Location: Death City.

Characters:

Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Eruka Frog.

The morning after Erukas' invitation to spend the day shopping with Maka and her friends was much better than her first morning had been. Rather than falling out of bed the young Witch simply awoke to the dim light entering the room, stretched, then rose to dress herself. After she brushed her hair (an annoying task without her magic) Eruka strode into the kitchen to prepare herself breakfast. To her pleasant surprise she had found the fridge and cabinets fully stocked after spending her Saturday at Maka and Souls' place. So this morning she took full advantage of the food. Our silver haired Witch was not just cooking for herself, she was expecting all four of the academy girls to be over in time for breakfast. Eruka frog could cook well, this was a fact she took great pride in. Eruka was setting napkins over the plates of food just in time to hear a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in." Called Eruka.

And come in they did... Except Patty who charged in like a bull and began pelting Eruka with questions.

"Are you Eruka?"

"Ribbit?" The straightforward approach startled her.

"You're a Witch right? Hey! That smells good! Did you cook it yourself? That's AMAZING! Liz would sometimes cook for me but she hates doing it so I have to do it myself. My Meister, Death the Kid, HATES it when I cook 'cause I have fun when I do it and get the kitchen a little bit messy but not THAT messy I-" Liz cut her off.

"Patty will you just chill? The girl just woke up and made us breakfast lets spare her the game of 20 questions ok?"

Patricia looked like she was ready to argue but the other girls stepped forward and began to introduce themselves.

"Well you've met my sister Patty. I'm Elizabeth Thompson. But you can call me Liz for short."

Eruka was silently happy that the sisters had little to NO character traits in common.

"And as you sister deduced I am Eruka Frog. It's good to meet you… Ribbit! You **two** that is!"

Eruka blushed at her own awkwardness. But was let of the hook like it was nothing doing.

"Honey it is SO ok. I sometimes wish I could forget she exist. But that might be that were sisters. Anyway I want to thank you for the offer to prepare breakfast. That was so cool of you, thanks."

Tsubaki stepped shyly forward.

"Hello. My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you. And I would also like to thank you for the trouble you went through to prepare breakfast for five.

The Witch shrugged. "It was fun. I hope you like it though. I grew up in the swamps of Louisiana. So it's mostly Cajun."

She spoke truly. Eruka had prepared several dishes with what she found on hand. Five Po'boys sat simmering under a napkin. Sweet tea was already brewed and Cornbread sat in the very center of the table. Eruka didn't have everything she needed. But she made due. A very appealing stack of bacon sat next to the cornbread, and fried chicken strips, centimeters thin, begged to be consumed. The Girls were astonished. And Patty instantly fell in love.

"It looks so good!" Patty turned to Eruka. "Be my girlfriend!"

Tsubaki and Maka Giggled. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Ribbit. Thank you, no thank you?"

Patty was neither offended nor even serious. She was hungry.

Eruka had never been asked out by anyone. But she wasn't sure she could ever see herself dating patty, cute little atom bomb that she was.

Liz ordered Patty to sit down. And with one girl sitting before the godly food, all of them decided to follow, before patty got the best portion.

The girls ate and talked and laughed and gossiped. All of them included Eruka easily. Finally the food was eaten and the girls were full, the dishes cleaned and put away. Eruka put on her new black and grey hat still somewhat apprehensive about wearing the Grim Reapers face on her head despite loving the hat so much. The five teens began the afternoon without lunch (They would need nothing until dinner after Erukas' cooking).

The mall was essentially open to them as no one really went out shopping on Sunday. Tsubaki looked at sundresses. Maka browsed for books, Patty for art supplies. And Liz and Eruka looked at clothes.

"Um, Liz? Can I tell you something?"

Liz was superficial, but not blind. She could see the monochrome Witch was stressed over something.

"What's wrong?"

"Ribbit! You could tell?" Liz nodded. "*Sigh* Well you see I actually needed this trip in more than one sense. I was so happy to be invited to join you girls today but I also needed more from the mall than girl time." She took a deep breath. "These are my only clothes." She said gesturing towards herself. Liz and Tsubaki could see the Witches' embarrassment but didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say. Um, what kind of clothes do you need?"

"Um. I'm going to need every kind of clothes. I mean I don't have to buy them all at once but I at least want three of each of the things I need. It's just… I really have NO clothes at my place and I'll need sooooo much to make up for the deficit. It'll be kind of obvious that I'm shopping for my wardrobe. Not new pieces for it. It would be so embarrassing to walk out laden with so many bags you know? Liz couldn't say she'd been there. But it was easy to imagine how potentially embarrassing it could be to stagger out of the mall under what was obviously every article of clothing she owned. And even more humiliating is all of it being brand new, whatever the reason.

"Girl we've got you."

And they did. Eruka had NEVER known such kind people. And startled herself by remembering that these were her friends. She felt herself swell with pride.

"I have so many new crayons!" Giggled Patty merrily while almost bowling over a toddler and his mother on the sidewalk, leading back to the Academy in the City's center. Tsubaki made amends for Patty. Maka had also made some choice purchases. And might have bragged like Patty except her nose was glued THREE QUARTERS of the way into one of her brand new books. That girl could read! Eruka, Liz and Tsubaki collectively carried Eruka's new wardrobe. An assortment of black, white, grey, stripped, polka dotted, and checked dresses, skirts, tank tops, boots, smallclothes, socks, belts and jeans. Liz was a little surprised that any girl could where so much GREY. Black she understood, white she agreed with, but GREY? "_Ah well. To each her own I suppose."_

A gunshot rang out.

The five teens bolted into an ally and peaked out left and right. To everyone's shock no fewer than thirty. No worse, forty. Black robed and white masked men streamed from the nearest manhole cover. The mask was not in the shape of a skull. These men wore the rounded spider mask of Arachnophobia; the evil organization dedicated to plunging the world's inhabitants into insanity, and apparently had a new objective.

"IN THE NAME OF LADY ARACHNE BEWARE THE WRATH OF ARACHNOPHOBIA!"

They wanted revenge for the death of their leader. The Heretic Witch Arachne was actually betrayed and slain by the kishin Ashura. But try telling them that and your liable to be ignored and shot/stabbed.

"Patty!" Called out Liz. Her sister flashed pink and shot sideways inter her sisters' hand. A gleaming pistol. Liz cocked Patties' weapon form and prepared to take a shot, only pausing for her fellows to get ready. The shopping lay in on the ally floor.

"Tsubaki, I've never used a chain scythe before but." Maka popped her knuckles. "First time for everything right?"

Tsubakis' only response was to light up gold and unwind herself into Makas' hands. Maka took a different approach compared to Black Star (Tsubakis' actual Meister) to using the Mystic Dark Arm. Maka whipped the middle of the chain behind he back and gripped the ends of the chain in two hands.

"Let's go!" Shouted Maka, taking point.

And battle was met.

Liz and Patty resonated souls, Eruka and Maka both expected to see Patty become a Death Cannon, since that is the form both girls take when resonating souls with their usual Meister death the Kid, the Reapers son. To their mild surprise Patty became a rifle. Liz called out.

"Eat Lead you creeps!"

And proceeded to mow down the Arachnophobics with violet energy shots that rang like thunder.

Maka and Tsubaki Did not opt to resonate, rather Maka chose to get used to Tsubaki first. She was a whirlwind of death and chains as the two scythes on either end of the chains decapitated her assailants' front, left, right, center and everywhere in between. Maka and Tsubaki made an insane team. While the other girls fought however, Eruka was not idle. Explosions splattered her vengeful foes and baked the remains into ash at the same time. Even outnumbered forty fighters to three, the girls were still a force to be reckoned with. It took maybe six minutes to finish the dance of death that was combat. But at last the smoke cleared. Their unexpected skirmish was done. Maka took charge instantly.

"Everyone were going to continue up to the academy. We need to drop of our stuff and tell Lord Death immediately. Eruka you blasted at least half of them, I think Lord Death will be pleased that you did well."

"T-thanks. –Ribbit-"Eruka was breathless after the fight. Of all the things she expected in this city members of Arachnophobia attacking herwas not one of them. The five warriors gathered their shopping bags from the ally and began the return to the Academy at a brisk pace. "So much destruction" She thought mildly as she surveyed the red kishin souls littering the battlefield behind them. She had to hand it to the Reaper.

"-Ribbit-Death City lives up to its name."

The other girls remaind in grim silence.

Redemption

Chapter: 4

Setting the stage:

Halloween party at Kids manse. Arachnophobias' declaration?

Location: The D.W.M.A. and Death the Kids Mansion.

Characters:

Lord Death. Spirit Albarn. Crona Gorgon. Eruka frog. Maka Albarn. Soul Eater. Marie Mjolnir. Gavin Shell. Black*Star. Death the Kid.

Ect.

AN.

Wow that was fun, I hope no one is peeved that Patty was a Rifle, but come on! When Stein uses Witch hunter it looks like a stitched up crazy-scythe. Also the "Lord Death" skulls on the death cannon look to personal to Death the kid to be anything but his version of resonance with Liz and patty. Meh. This is just the beginning guys. Arachnophobia is not gone.

Also tomorrow is Monday (For the Characters) so that means Eruka will be attending class as Marie Mjolnirs' student. What will happen? Who knows? I do.*chuckles* I hope the action scene was fun. Also the shopping trip. It may have seemed irrelevant but this is about Erukas life. Not the sordid struggles of combat. Also. Eruka is a girl. Girls like to buy things and if any GUY had only one set of clothes, he would go and buy a wardrobe too.

Also let me thank you guys for leaving comments! I appreciate it a great deal. It gives me energy to keep going! Thank you all!

God Speed. Fair Winds. On the Morrow.

Hollowman1994. 10/28/14

.


	4. Chapter 4

Redemption.

Chapter 4.

Halloween party at Kids manse. Arachnophobias' declaration?

Location: D.W.M.A. and Death the Kids Mansion.

Characters:

Lord Death. Crona Gorgon. Eruka Frog Maka Albarn. Soul Eater. Azusa Yumi. Gavin Shell. Black*Star. Death the Kid.

Prf. Franken Stein.

Disclaimer. I do not own Soul Eater.

The bell tolled for class to end for the day. Eruka was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go back to her dorm and sleep. But she had homework. Unfortunately HE was the kind of homework Eruka couldn't simply slip away for later. He was her newly assigned weapon partner Gavin Shell. He was of average height with navy blue hair and a perpetual frown. Eruka viewed him as "unfriendly". With a grunt and a pause in his step, Gavin broke Eruka's train of thought.

"Can we please just get this over with? I never asked for this but since it can't be helped let's just head out to the yard and practice ok?"

Eruka sighed and nodded. Of all the meisters that Gavin had been hoping for, getting the witch was not what he expected.

It took the brand new duo only five minutes to reach the practice yard. Once there Eruka began to talk.

"We will have to get along Gavin. I know you wanted the chance to choose your partner but neither of us have had that luxury so let's just make due please? Just go ahead and transform so we can begin alright?"

Gavin simply shrugged and lit up a glowing silver. He did not poop into the air for Eruka to catch him. Gavin Simply transformed into his weapon form and sat there.

"-Ribbit- You look so heavy."

He did look heavy as any cannon should. Gavin Shells weapon form was a silver Dragon faced cannon, which was about a foot wide at the barrels opening. On the bottom of the weapon was a handle with two triggers. This was a curious addition that only confused Eruka as she gripped the cannon to lift it. The Frog witch was surprised at how light the immense cannon felt. It WAS still heavy but not nearly as much as Eruka was expecting.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Asked Gavin.

"What do you mean?" Inquired the Witch.

"What I mean is you nincompoop is are you going to shoot me or not?" He responded heatedly.

"-Ribbit- HERE?!"

"Absolutely here! Are you hopping mad? We have like sixty targets so let's BLOW THEM UP!"

To say Eruka was nervous was an understatement. She was terrified. But the cannon sat well on her shoulder. So she took aim and began to fire.

It was amazing. Her partner enjoyed himself immensely and it felt nice to blow the living hell out of the practice targets. However as much as Eruka and Gavin enjoyed their new fun game of blow-up-the-target, Prf. Sid did not.

"HEY YOU! YEA YOU! STOP WITH ALL THE EXPLOSIONS WILL YOU, THERE FREAKING LOUD!"

Shouted the zombie teacher from the window of a teacher workroom.

"-Ribbit- I am so so so sorry for bothering you Mister Sid sir!" Eruka was supremely embarrassed she had caused so much havoc that her weapon training was noticed in a bad light.

"You had better be you little snots!" Roared the zombie. "I was trying to rest up here! I'm still recovering from the beating Arachnophobia put down on me last month!"

The zombie teacher slammed the shutters to his window.

"Eruka?" Gavin queried.

"-Ribbit- Yes?"

The weapon smiled. "It's alright I don't bite that often. I just wanted to suggest that you head back to your dorm to get ready for tonight. Kids party is starting in an hour and you might need to escort Crona K?"

Eruka thanked her weapon and began her descent into the old dormitories. She had been warned that things get crazy during Halloween in Death City. Maka said that there was Halloween in Death City. Then there was the cheap imitation every else in the world.

As Eruka and Gavin made the descent Gavin surprised her by actually saying something without sneering.

"The practice run was nice. I'm surprised you enjoyed the explosions so much. Every other girl in the class balks at the idea of using a cannon. They all want eloquent and swift and sophisticated. Ha! Please. Cannons get the job done AND you get to look like a baddass. Today was…. Nice"

Eruka was pleased and maybe a little smug.

"My families' magic is focused on explosions. I haven't shown you because I have to have permission to use it; or to be assaulted. But I don't exactly want to get attacked this week, so maybe I can get permission so we can practice with it together?"

Gavin seemed pleased. "Yea maybe."

Soul Eater

Gavin had been so pleased that he and Eruka could get along when it came to weapon training. Past tense. He HAD BEEN so pleased. Gavin shouted louder.

"OI! ERUKA WILL YOU HURRY UP? YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER IN THERE!"

Crona and Gavin stood just outside Erukas dorm waiting for the frog witch to show herself, but so far she had remained annoyingly inside. A fact that Crona felt he "Couldn't deal with" Crona was not very confident he could deal with being late to Death the Kids party either.

Eruka however was finally done. The silver haired youth stepped out into the hallway. Crona simply stood still in polite awe. Gavin was visibly shocked.

"-Ribbit- Does it look alright?" Eruka inquired timidly.

Eruka was wearing a black skirt that hung to her knees with a black cardigan around her shoulders. Her stockings were solid grey and her boots were stark black. Her hat was the black and grey-bound Death skulled hat, gifted to her by Blair the cat. Her top was grey as well revealing a modest portion of her bosom at the top, and was crisscrossed with grey bandages around the stomach for style.

Eruka looked cute. That opinion was shared by both young men as they stared openly at the surprisingly curvy figure revealed by a simple change of clothes. Eruka was uncomfortable.

"Umm. Guys? Do I…. look fat?"

Surprisingly Crona recovered first.

"N-n-o! You look very nice Eruka! Actually you look very pretty! You really do!"

Eruka smiled brightly

Gavin snorted and conceded.

"Well yea there's no denying you look good partner, come on let's get going." The cannon walked off.

Soul Eater

On the walk to Death the Kids Manse for the Halloween party Eruka and Crona decided to walk beside one another. They didn't talk much but they still enjoyed each other's company greatly. Crona found a strange comfort in the frog witch as they followed Gavin through Death City to the Party's location. Upon their arrival at Kids manse Eruka and her group were kindly invited into the mansion by Death the Kid himself. Kid smiled amiably at Eruka and nodded politely to Gavin. But he welcomed Crona more openly.

"Crona hey, come right in I'm glad to see that you made it up." Crona quivered nervously.

"T-thank you Kid."

Ragnarok had a somewhat less humble way of accepting the invitation, as he burst from Cronas back.

"You bet I made it you symmetry obsessed freak! I would never let Crona pass up a chance to get the food that is guaranteed to be found at a HUGE party like this!"

Death the Kid smiled slightly.

"I'm afraid we won't be serving a large party tonight. I decided to keep it small and simply invite my closest friends." Kid said with a shrug as he turned and walked into his home.

Ragnarok got maybe three seconds view of the small dining room (Small as in there is also a large one and a ball guest dining hall as well. The "small dining room was still very large). The only guest were Azusa, Black*Star and Tsubaki, Liz and patty, Blair, Maka and Soul, prf. Stein and Lord Death himself.

Ragnarok was unimpressed and bailed.

"Yea whatever you losers, there's not even any Halloween decorations humph '"Cheep Reaper"' more like.

Death spoke.

"Weeelcome! Hiya hey! wazzup? Hey everybody so sorry for the lack of a party but I needed my son to begin preparations in a few different areas last night. *cough* as you all know my City was attacked by renegade members of Arachnophobia. Several of you were attacked yourselves."

Death nodded towards several of the girls in the room.

"And unfortunately we have received a video message from Arachnophobia."

Stein interjected.

"Yes we received a package from the post master general two days ago, only minutes after you ladies were attacked by Arachnophobia. The video is all we had to go on to measure the actual strength of Arachnophobia. We deemed them weak…."

Tsubaki stepped forward.

"But judging from your word tense the situation has changed?"

Death and Azusa turned to Tsubaki.

"Very astute Miss. Nakatsukasa." Death turned to a flat screen on the wall. "And this dearie is what we have to show you all tonight."

Death clicked a remote that was almost hidden in his massive white mitt. The screen flashed slightly as the television began turning on. Then as the screen began to fully come into focus he hit play.

-Beeeeep- (static) - (Click…) Hello Death. I am the general of the mighty Spider legion! We are Arachnophobia! We are not small in number and we are NOT lightly armed. We will exact JUSTIC for the murder of our leader, NO! Our goddess! Lady Arachne! We have already secured the military might of the African Continent, the full support of north Korea And the Ukraine, Russia, Iraq, Czech, Slovakia, Romania, Greece, Spain, Portugal, France, Germany, and Denmark! Don't worry you allies didn't betray you. We ENSALVED them! Soon all of the world will bow before OUR might! And Lady Arachne's name will live on forever in GLORY! WE WILL NEVER BOW TO YOU MONSTER! You have no clue what's coming for you."- (Static….)

Death turned slowly. And without looking at anyone simply stated.

"It is true….. What this general says. Azusa and Stein investigated every single country named….. Arachnophobia has them. Surprisingly the Germens were not interested in a "Forth Riche" and were subjugated alongside much of Europe. But North Korea is much vested in this. Many of the religious extremist in Iraq believe that the Jihad is, thanks to Arachnophobia, finally at hand. And unfortunately Iran, Syria, Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Yemen and Oman have fallen under dictatorial rule. India is probably next for the Arachnophobic conquest."

Death trailed off into sullen silence.

Eruka was shocked to say the least. She was absolutely petrified. Arachnophobia had conquered within a month almost THREE QUARTERS OF THE WORLD?!

"-Croak- What do w-we do?"

Azusa actually responded to the question.

"We have to go to war."

The whole room became very still. They had just been at war. A month ago. And now they had to resume? No it was too much. But what choice did they have? None really. So no one argued. Not even Black*Star was jumping around celebrating the coming battles. He could sense the dismay and fear in his friends. Every occupant in the room could feel that…. Kid broke the silence.

"Let's eat."

Eruka knew then why Death the kid had only invited his friends. This was the eve of battle. The last night they sleep soundly. Maybe that last time they see each other alive.

Death spoke.

"Son. I want you Elizabeth, Patricia, Eruka, Gavin, Crona and Blair to leave for Las Vegas Tomorrow morning. I need you to take a plane to Atlanta Airport then head to Reagan National. You will speak with the president and from there you will depart wherever you are needed. Presumably to England. We will need to protect our last great ally."

The night was quiet. The Mojave Desert was still under the pale moon. But the sun will bring blood and gunfire. Eruka was afraid. But that was a good thing. You can only be brave when you're afraid.

They will all need to be brave.

Soul Eater.

Setting the stage.

Location. Washington D.C. The oval office.

Characters.

Eruka Frog, Death the Kid, Patricia and Elizabeth Thompson, Crona, Blair the cat,

President Barack Obama.

Chapter 5.

What a wonderful world.

Hello! So sorry for the enormous gap between my last chapter and this one. I actually lost my flash drive and my moral plummeted like a rock in water. But then I found the drive today and was so happy that my artistic spark ignited again! This chapter was difficult to make. I wasn't sure if I wanted to swing this story onto the large scale but I decided this. How many Soul Eater fanfics have I read based out of Death City? Close to 95% of them I think. So I decided to vamp this thing up as high as I could. The Arachnophobia World War! Impressed? (Crickets) Well maybe some of you are and some of you are not, but this was my goal all along. I wanted a story with tons of action AND a chance for character development. Eruka and Crona will work side by side with U.S. troops, British troops, and European rebels to free the globe of the heartbroken Arachnophobian army.

Who will prevail?... It looks like a crappy Michal Bay movie pitch doesn't it? LOL.

God Speed. Fair winds. On the morrow… Hollowman1994.


End file.
